Textures and Unused Content
This article contains all the textures 'from the game files of each game in ''The Return to Freddy's series up to date. TRTF Classic = - Cameras= Show Stage Show Stage Empty.png|The Show Stage Show Stage Freddy.png|The Show Stage with only Freddy on it. Show Stage Chica Missing.png|The Show Stage with Freddy and Bonnie on it. Show Stage Bonnie Missing.png|The Show Stage with Freddy and Chica on it. 683.pngThe Show Stage with Bonnie and Chica on it. 686.png|The Show Stage with Freddy Bonnie and Chica on it. 678.png |Freddy Bonnie and chica looking at you on the Show Stage. Dining Area Dining Area.png|The Dining Area. Dining Area Freddy.png|Freddy Fazbear in the Dining Area. Dining Area Bonnie.png|Bonnie in the Dining Area. Dining Area Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Area. Dining Area Puppet.png|The Puppet in the Dining Area. 106.png|Sugar in the Dining Area. Ceiling Vent Vent Lit.png|The Ceiling Vent with lights. Vent.png|The Ceiling Vent with no lights. Vent Pizza.png|Chica in the Ceiling Vent. SugarVent.png|Sugar in the Ceiling Vent. West Hall FNaF - West Hall.png|The West Hall. FNaF - West Hall (Bonnie aproximandose).png|Bonnie in the West Hall. 816.png|Foxy in the West Hall. FNaF - West Hall (Final pasillo).png|The West Hall Corner. BonnieLeftCorner 1.png|Bonnie in the West Hall Corner. East Hall EastHallNoCamera.png|The East Hall. 663.png|Chica in the East Hall. 664.png|The Puppet in the East Hall. 105.png|Sugar in the East Hall. FNaF - East Hall.png|The East Hall Corner. 659.png|The Puppet in the East Hall Corner. Restrooms Restroom.jpeg|The Restrooms. 677.png|Freddy Fazbear in the Restrooms. 669.png|Chica in the Restrooms. Pirate Cove 687.png|Pirate Cove with its curtains closed. 688.png|Foxy peeking through the curtains of Pirate Cove. 689.png|Foxy getting ready to leave Pirate Cove. 690.png|Pirate Cove with its curtains wide open. Supply Closet 62.png|The Supply Closet. 666.png|Bonnie in the Supply Closet. Party Room 685.png|The Party Room. 691.png|The Puppet in the Party Room, first position. 692.png|The Puppet in the Party Room, second position. 693.png|The Party Room after The Puppet leaves. Os dat Sandy?.png|Sugar in the Party Room, first position. 191.png|Sugar in the Party Room, second position. 681.png|Ghoul BB in the Party Room. Kitchen The Kitchen has no visuals in this game. Parts/Services FNaF 1 - Backstage.jpg|The Parts/Service room. FNaF 1 - Backstage (Bonnie adentro).jpg|Bonnie in the Parts/Service room. FNaF 1 - Backstage (Bonnie mirando la cámara).jpg|Bonnie looking into the camera in the Parts/Service room. WIP: Must be moved 391.png 362.png 369.png - Jumpscares= FNAF2OldFreddyJumpscare.gif|Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare. Bonnie Scare.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. Chica's jumpscare TRTF.gif|Chica's jumpscare. Lates9.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. Puppet's jumpscare TRTF.gif|The Puppet's jumpscare. Lates0.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare. Output srfkxP.gif|Golden Freddy's beta jumpscare. Shadow Puppet.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's jumpscare. TRTFCLASSICDEATHBYSUGAR.gif|Sugar the Cat's jumpscare. - Minigames= BFP walk.gif|BFP's walking sprite in the 2/6/16/0/0/0/0 minigame. Freddysprite1.gif|Freddy Fazbear's walking downward sprite as seen in the "2/4/0/1" minigame. Freddysprite2.gif|Freddy's walking to the right sprite as seen in the "2/4/0/1" minigame. Freddysprite3.gif|Freddy's walking to the left sprite as seen in the "2/4/0/1" minigame. Freddysprite4.gif|Freddy's walking upward sprite as seen in the "2/4/0/1" minigame. Puppetsprite.png|The Puppet's sprite as seen in the "2/4/0/1/0/0" minigame. Output 7tVdVB.gif|Golden Freddy's walking sprite in the 2/4/0/1/0/0 minigame. Output clOZY5.gif|Vincent's walking animation in the 8/5/12/16/13/5/0 minigame. Gf.png|Golden Freddy's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame Gf2.png|Golden Freddy's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame, now with glowing white pupils. Bonnieslump.png|Bonnie's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame. Chicaslump.png|Chica's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame. Foxyslump.png|Foxy's sprite as seen in the "8/5/12/16/13/5" minigame. Imported piskel (35).png|BFP's sprite in the 1/9/8/7/0/0/0 minigame. 391.png|Vincent's sprite as seen in the Vincent Death Minigame. - Custom Night= Freddy Icon.png|Freddy's icon. 578.png|Bonnie's icon. BonnieTRTF.png|Bonnie's old Custom Night Icon that was replaced shortly after the FNaF 3 Fangame was rebranded to "The Return to Freddy's." 515.png|Chica's icon. ChicaTRTF.png|Chica's old Custom Night Icon that was replaced shortly after the FNaF 3 Fangame was rebranded to "The Return to Freddy's." 360.png|Foxy's icon. 415.png|Golden Freddy's icon. 609.png|The Puppet's icon. Sugar_classic.jpg|Sugar's icon }} |-|TRTF2 = - Office= Alpha 32.png|The office when the player is using the flashlight. 75.png|Freddy in the office hallway. 183.png|Bonnie in The Office ChicaOfficeAlpha.png|Chica in The Office hallway. 181.png|Foxy in The Office's hallway 316.png|Kitty Fazcat in The Office hallway. 149.png|Sugar standing in The Office's hallway. 687-0.png|Golden Freddy in the office. Demo TRtF 2 office.jpeg|The Office. 262-0.png|Bonnie in The Office's hallway. 260.png|Chica in the office's hallway. 31.png|Foxy in the office's hallway. 263.png|Kitty FazCat in the office's hallway. 565.png|Dug in the office's hallway. 418.png|Golden Freddy's texture in the office 132.png|Shadow Lockjaw's texture in the office. Final Freddyofficehallway.png|Freddy in the office's hallway Bonnieoffice.png|Bonnie in the office's hallway. 882.png|Chica in the office's hallway. Foxyhallway.png|Foxy in the office's hallway. Kittyoffice.png|Kitty FazCat in the office's hallway. 207.png|Sugar in the office's hallway. Dug Hallway.png|Dug in the office's hallway. 230.png|Golden Freddy's texture when in the office 319.png|Shadow Lockjaw's texture when in the office. Major Updates 84-0.png|Lockjaw in The Office's hallway. NightmareLockjaw-office.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw in The Office's hallway. Posters/Drawings Poster 1.png|The Freddy poster that appears in the office. Chica poster recreation fnaf3 by gabrielartdesigns-d8twaee.png|The Chica poster that appears in the office. Bonnie & Freddy Poster.png|The Freddy and Bonnie poster that appears in the office. Poster 2.png|The Bonnie and Chica poster that appears in the office. TRTF2 Golden Freddy aka Fredbear drawing.png|A drawing of Golden Freddy and BFP that appears in the office. TRTF2 Foxy drawing.png|A drawing of Foxy that appears in the office. TRTF2 sugar drawing.png|A drawing of Sugar that appears in the office. TRTF2 Kitty Fazcat drawing.png|A drawing of Kitty FazCat that appears in the office. Textures 1342.png|The mute call button. Toxic.png|The toxic bar when wearing the Freddy Mask. TRTF Flashlight Battery.gif|The flashlight's battery life. Freddy Mask TRTF2.png|The freddy mask when on. TRTF2FreddyFazbearHead.gif|The same image but when taking it off and putting it on. Camera tablet.gif|The Camera's tablet when putting it up. TRTF2 desk.gif|The desk. 825.png|The lure mechanism. - Cameras= Alpha 141.png|Freddy,Bonnie,Chica all on the Show Stage Booooooooooo.png|Freddy in Party Room 1 ChicaPartyRoomAlpha.png|Chica in Party Room 1 317.png|Kitty FazCat in Party Room 2 563.png|Foxy in Party Room 2 129.png|Bonnie in Party Room 2 315.png|Kitty FazCat in the Main Hall 144.png|Sugar in Parts/Service. 148.png|Kitty FazCat in the Ceiling Vent Ugly.jpg|Sugar crawling through the Ceiling Vent Beta Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg|The Show Stage 558.png|Freddy in Party Room 1 125-0.png|Chica in Party Room 1 564.png|Dug in Party Room 1 349.png|Kitty FazCat in Party Room 2 563-0.png|Foxy in Party Room 2 790.png|Bonnie in Party Room 2 255.png|Kitty FazCat in the Main hall 146-0.png|Sugar in the Main Hall 555.png|Sugar in Parts/Service. Final ShowStage.jpg|The Show Stage. Freddypartyroom1.png|Freddy in Party Room 1 Chicapartyroom1.png|Chica in Party Room 1 C1bqeitUMOMtgZqPl-LMEl1E4AAlbumj51Alnq9sB o.png|Dug in Party Room 1 Kittypartyroom.png|Kitty FazCat in Party Room 2 Foxy Party Room2.jpg|Foxy in Party Room 2 Bonnie Party room 2.png|Bonnie in Party Room 2 900.png|Foxy in the East Hall. Kittyhallway.png|Kitty FazCat in the Main hall. 225.png|Sugar in the Main hall. 227.png|Sugar in Parts and Service 510.png|Lockjaw in Parts and Service 259.png|Kitty FazCat in the Ceiling vent Sugarinthevent.png|Sugar in the Ceiling vent Major Updates F8.png|Lockjaw in parts and service (first position.) 28b.png|The same image but in his second position. FrankBurt-partsandservice.png|Ditto. Unknown (7).png|Lockjaw walking down the main hall. NightmareLockjaw-partsandservices.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw in the parts and service. NightmareLockjaw-mainhall.gif|Nightmare lockjaw walking down the main hall. Textures TRTF2 map layout.png|The camera map/layout that appears on the cameras. Music box winding up.gif|The music box's icon when winding it up. - Jumpscares= Alpha Output gwJdDU.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. Output IwyqvP.gif|Freddy's jumpscare. Output bvLGdN.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare Demo Freddy.gif|Freddy's jumpscare Output nnJnIJ.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare Output hezLJ4.gif|Chica's jumpscare Output oYM4I8.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare Output F7u0l4.gif|Sugar's jumpscare Final 11.gif|Freddy's jumpscare Output 0wwxfa.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. Chicatrtf2screamer.gif|Chica's jumpscare. 265.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|The Puppet's jumpscare. GF TRTF 2 Jumpscare.gif|Golden Freddy's jumpscare. KittyJumpscare.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. SugarJumpscare.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. DugJumpscare.gif|Dug's jumpscare. Major Updates LockjawJUMP TRTF2MajorUpdate.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. 7tm11Se - Imgur.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw's jumpscare. - Minigames= TRTF2-LockjawSprite.gif|Lockjaw inside a room with six children, as seen in the lockjaw minigame. Output 4rvKpn.gif|Spring Bonnie's sprite from the Spring Bonnie minigame. 157 (1).png|The Puppet's sprite from the Follow puppet minigame. Gfroodbear.png|Golden Freddy's sprite as seen in the "Follow Puppet" minigame. Golden Freddy minigame.png|Same sprite, but with white pupils in his eyeholes. Output 8sZG0D.gif|Spring Bonnie's walking animation that is used in the Follow Puppet Minigame. BFPRun.gif|BFP's running animation in the "Follow Puppet" Minigame. 326.png|Golden Freddy's walking animation in the Lockjaw minigame. BFPCryTRTF2.gif|BFP crying on the floor in the Scott Cawthon Minigame Minigame.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's sprite in the Shadow Lockjaw minigame. Output sqOYDD.gif|Spring Bonnie performing animation from the Shadow Lockjaw Minigame. Springbonnie-TRTF2MajorUpdate.gif|Same sprite but with his colour palette modified, made for the Major Updates. - Custom Night= - Name Indicators= FREDDYNAME.png BonnieName.png Chica Name Indicator.png FoxyNameIndicator.png DugCustomNight.png KittyFazCat.png SugarNameIndicator.png PuppetNameIndicator.png 6WH_7Dvm.png GoldenFreddy Name Indictaor.png }} }} |-|TRTF3 = - Office= Office Webps.gif|Vigo in the Hallway of the Office TRTF3ChicaOffice.gif|Chica in the hallway of the office TRTF3FoxyOffice.gif|Foxy in the hallway of the office. TRTF3 Office.gif|The left side of the office. Webp.net-gifmaker (11).gif|The right side of the office. Shadow Lockjaw.png|Shadow Lockjaw in the office. GF TRTF3.png|Golden Freddy in the office. TRtF 3 Shadow Freddy Brightened.jpg|The Same image but brightened. Posters/Drawings Freddy Poster.jpg|The Freddy poster that appears in the office. Chica Poster.jpg|The Chica] poster that appears in the office. BFP Poster.jpg|The Lockjaw poster that appears in the office. BFP Poster 2.jpg|The Shadow Lockjaw poster that appears in the office in Night 5 Bonnie and Freddy Poster.jpg|The Bonnie and Freddy poster that appears in the office. Bonnie and Chica Poster.jpg|The Bonnie and Chica poster that appears in the office. Freddy Drawing.jpg|A Drawing of BFP and Freddy that appears in the office. Bonnie Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Bonnie that appears in the office. Chica Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Chica that appears in the office. Foxy Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Foxy that appears in the office. Golden Freddy Drawing.jpg|A drawing of the Golden Freddy child with Vincent holding a Golden Freddy head that appears in the office. Sugar Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Sugar that appears in the office. Kitty Drawing.jpg|A drawing of Kitty FazCat that appears in the office. Plushies UzmcJsjoZbBv1po9wif bOsG8LbiM8T8oQimrj-0Nk0.png|The Freddy Plushie Bonnie -lush.png|The Bonnie Plushie K1 Gb-HE8D9QrsZTUCyJQXS7p26JMEgTnR8-qOeCcE.png|The Chica Plushie 809.png|The Foxy Plushie Cute.png|The Golden Freddy Plush BR2LrtFTKfaa3YX6KiFIWdJK8baiQ0Zu7hsritbVad4.png|The Lockjaw Plushie 5FqLiB1oziYDwRJGZvyQiTeTSB6xq3PlHn7 qriRTXo.png|The Kitty Fazcat Plushie EVv8aRCt74q6v3Z1 kJS3bXlomqwwsr0s2Q9yDeacZ0.png|The Shadow Lockjaw Plushie Kitty staff.jpeg|Kitty's Microphone Textures TRTF3 Mute Call.png|The Mute call button. Signalpan.png|The button to pull up the signal panel. TRTF3 Camera Button.png|The button to pull up the cameras. - Cameras= CAM 01 Bonniecam1trtf3.png|Bonnie in CAM 01 Kittycam1trtf3.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 01 CAM 02 Freddycam2.png|Freddy going through CAM 02 Bonniecam2trtf3.png|Bonnie in CAM 02 Kittycam2.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 02 Lockjawcam2.png|Lockjaw in CAM 02 Cam2lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 02 CAM 03 Www.GIFCreator.me MNU2X9.gif|Lockjaw in CAM 03 Www.GIFCreator.me zFGxNZ.gif|Freddy in CAM 03 Www.GIFCreator.me 84NMJ2.gif|Chica in CAM 03 Cam3lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 03 CAM 04 Bonnie flicker.gif|Bonnie in CAM 04 Kitty flicker.gif|Kitty FazCat in CAM 04 CAM 05 Lockjawcam5.png|Lockjaw in CAM 05 Cam5lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 05 CAM 06 Freddycam6trtf3.png|Freddy in CAM 06 ChicaCam6.gif|Chica in CAM 06 Lockjawcam6.png|Lockjaw in CAM 06 Cam6lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view in CAM 06 CAM 07 Www.GIFCreator.me 71T2WB.gif|Bonnie in CAM 07 Output pjBUWr.gif|Kitty FazCat in CAM 07 (Starting Postion) Kittystandingcam7.png|The same image but in her Second Postion. CAM 08 Lockjawcam8trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 08 Vigooncam.png|Vigo in cam 08 Cam8lockjawview.png|Lockjaw 's point of view of CAM 08 CAM 09 Lockjawcam9trtf3.png|Lockjaw in CAM 09 Cam9lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view of CAM 09 CAM 10 Vigocam10.png|Vigo in CAM 10 Freddycam10.png|Freddy in CAM 10 Lockjawcam10.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10 Cam10lockjawview.png|Lockjaw's point of view of CAM 10 CAM 11 Freddycam11.png|Freddy in CAM 11 FoxyCam11.gif|Foxy in CAM 11 - Jumpscares= 20171021 153659.gif|Freddy's jumpscare Bonnietrtf3screamer.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare 185.gif|Chica's jumpscare 152.gif|Foxy's jumpscare Lockjawtrtf3screamer.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare 184.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare 183.gif|Vigo's jumpscare Www.GIFCreator.me tmYbh0.gif|A secret jumpscare of Lockjaw that can appear before the title screen. UL3cFP.gif|Lynda's jump scare for the major updates. - Minigames= ToyFreddy.gif|Toy Freddy in The Joy of Creation. Output ot6ZPt.gif|Toy Bonnie in The Joy of Creation. Output rjssV1.gif|Toy Chica in The Joy of Creation. Lkch1.png|BFP in The Joy of Creation. SL.png|Shadow Lockjaw in the He Has Been Here The Whole Time. Webp.net-gifmaker (3)-0.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's moving animation in the He Has Been Here The Whole Time. Bfp ghost.png|BFP as a ghost in the He Has Been Here The Whole Time. Lockjaw twitch.gif|BFP twitching and bleeding in Lockjaw in He Has Been Here The Whole Time. Cannotbeexplained....png|Vincent in the He Has Been Here The Whole Time minigame. 20171021 152207.gif|Freddy in A Past To Remember. 20171021 152223.gif|Chica in A Past To Remember. 239.png|The Golden Freddy Child in A Past To Remember. Goldenfredsprite.png|Golden Freddy in A Past To Remember. Grape Man run.gif|Vincent in A Past To Remember. 647.png|Gron in CD+. IMG 1853.PNG|Gron as a child in A Past To Remember. Gl.png|Golden Lockjaw's Head in CD+. Gl2.png|Golden Lockjaw's Body in CD+. Gl1.png|Golden Lockjaw's Arm in CD+. Kittyfazkitty.png|Kitty Fazcat in Kitty Corner. VIGO.png|Vigo in Vigo's Joyful Day. VigoChild.gif|The Vigo Child in Vigo's Joyful Day. VigoChildCrying.gif|The Vigo Child crying in Vigo's Joyful Day. VigoChildDead.png|The Vigo Child dead in Vigo's Joyful Day. Lkc2.png|BFP in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Essencesprite03.png|The Golden Freddy Child in Happiest Moment Of My Life. 452.png|The Kitty FazCat child in Happiest Moment Of My Life. 287.png|The Freddy Child in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Bonnie chiild.png|The Bonnie Child in Happiest Moment Of My Life. 62-0.png|The Foxy Child in Happiest Moment Of My Life. 441.png|The Chica Child in Happiest Moment Of My Life. SugarChild.png|The Sugar Child in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Bitpuppetmask.png|The Puppet's mask in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Bitfredbearmask.png|Golden Freddy's head in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Bitkittyhead.png|Kitty FazCat's head in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Bitfreddymask.png|Freddy's head in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Bitbonniemask.png|Bonnie's head in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Bitfoxymask.png|Foxy's head in Happiest Moment Of My Life. Bitchicamask.png|Chica's head in Happiest Moment Of My Life. - Extras Menu= - Animatronics= the_return_to_freddy_s_3_lockjaw_png__by_thesitcixd-d8sss3c.png|Lockjaw's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 freddy png by thesitcixd-d8sssxi.png|Freddy Fazbear's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 bonnie png by thesitcixd-d8sst8i.png|Bonnie's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 chica png by thesitcixd-d8sstd3.png|Chica's full model in the Extras Menu. 60.png|Foxy's full model in the Extras Menu. The return to freddy s 3 kitty fazcat png by thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png|Kitty FazCat's full model in the Extras Menu. vigoextramenu.png|Vigo's full model in the Extras Menu. 30.png|Star }} }} |-|TRTF4 = - Office= 815.png|The inside of the office OfficeOutside.gif|The outside of the office Textures 450.png|Golden Lockjaw appearing in the office. 438.png|Golden Freddy's texture when he appears in The Office. 426.png|The Desk. 187.png|Ditto. 425.png|Ditto. 112.png|Lockjaw in The Office. 138.png|Lockjaw twitching in the Office. 140.png|Ditto. Gifpal-20160113135016.gif|Ditto, animated. 840.png|Freddy in The Office. Trtf 4 golden lockjaw in office by lord katyna-d9e6tv2.png|Golden Lockjaw standing in the office in Night 6 Gifpal-20160112150354.gif|Lockjaw walking across the hall. Gifpal-20160112144633.gif|Kitty FazCat running across the hall. Gifpal-20160113135654.gif|Freddy running across the hall. Gifpal-20160113134313.gif|Bonnie running across the hall. Gifpal-20160112145907.gif|Koly running across the hall. SallyRunning.gif|Sally running across the hall. Gifpal-20160113134905.gif|Kitty FazCat poking her head out of the vent. Sally under the desk still.png|Sally peeking from under the desk. Sally peek.gif|Ditto, animated. Lever.png|The lever for the smoke. 582.png|A still frame of the smoke The Smoke.gif|The smoke animated. Locker.png|The locker's texture. - Cameras= CAM 01 Kittycam1.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 01 Sallycam1.jpg|Sally in CAM 01 CAM 02 Cam 2(bonnie).png|Bonnie in CAM 02 CAM 03 Kittycam3staring.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 03 Freddycam3.png|Freddy in CAM 03 Lockjawcam3limping.png|Lockjaw in CAM 03 Kolycam3lighton.png|Koly in CAM 03 CAM 04 Kittycam4.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 04 Kolystandingincam4.png|Koly in CAM 04 CAM 05 Freddycam5.png|Freddy in CAM 05 CAM 06 724.png|Freddy in CAM 06 CAM 07 Lockjawcam7standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM 07 CAM 08 Lockjawcam8standing.png|Lockjaw in CAM 08 CAM 09 Lockjawincam9.png|Lockjaw in CAM 09 Kittycam9staring.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 09 Freddycam9staring.png|Freddy in CAM 09 BonnieCam09.gif|Bonnie in CAM 09 Kolycam9standing.png|Koly in CAM 09 about to run past the players office Sallycam9abouttorun.png|Sally in CAM 09 about to enter the player's office. CAM 10 Lockjawcam10lightoff.png|Lockjaw in CAM 10 CAM 11 Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|Lockjaw in CAM 11 - Jumpscares= 187.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare. 185 (2).gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. Output Ta2eSW.gif|Freddy's jumpscare. Output Ox7daB.gif|Bonnie's jumpscare. KolyJumpscare.gif|Koly's jumpscare. SallyJumpscare.gif|Sally's jumpscare. 186.gif|Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. - Minigames= Output hGB0xh.gif|Vincent's walking animation in the "end of night" minigames. Output Uh9lJ0.gif|Vincent's killing animation in the "end of night" minigames. Bonnie child.gif|The Bonnie Child in the Night 1 minigame. Freddy child.gif|The Freddy Child in the Night 2 minigame. Chica child.gif|The Chica Child in the Night 3 minigame. Foxy child.gif|The Foxy Child in the Night 4 minigame. Output RpTeiv.gif|Gron's walking animation in the Night 5 minigame. Output VK6S0S.gif|Gron's slipping animation in the Night 5 minigame. IMG 1854.PNG|Gron as a child in the Night 5 minigame. Glfloor.png|Golden Lockjaw in the Night 5 minigame. Output TqIn7v.gif|Gron inside of Golden Lockjaw in the Night 5 minigame. Output VVFh7L.gif|Gron being crushed inside of Golden Lockjaw in the Night 5 minigame. Lik.png|Lockjaw's sprite in his minigame. Koly-0.png|Koly in the Koly minigame. Happy 1.png|BFP in the Koly minigame. 562.png|The Kitty FazCat child in the Koly minigame. 239.png|The Golden Freddy Child in the Koly minigame. 127.png|Golden Lockjaw in the Golden Family minigame. GF4 minigame.jpeg|Golden Freddy in the Golden Family minigame. Output dPkxl9.gif|Spring Bonnie in the Golden Family minigame. 98.png|BFP in the Golden Family minigame. - Misc= Golden lockjaw secret 3.jpg|Golden Lockjaw in a rare screen. Golden Lockjaw secret 2.jpeg|Ditto. Golden Lockjaw secret 1.jpeg|Ditto. goldenlockjaw_by_epicdarkcelebi94-d8zhz5v.png|Golden Lockjaw, seen from side. 12.png|Nightmare Fuel. 18.png|.... 54.png|The Newspaper. 266.png|DragonDave Mode. - Extras Menu= - Name indicators= 104.png BonnieNightmareFuelName.png LockjawNightmareFuelName.png KittyFazcatNightmareFuelName.png 101.png SallyNightmareFuelName.png 107.png - }} }} |-|TRTF5= - Intro= TRTF5Officeinside.png|Inside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Officegpd1.png|Outside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Get.png Garage.png|The Garage's texture. GOBACKTOFRANKU'SPLZ.png - Outside= back.png|The frontier that separates the factory from the streets. floor 0.png|The factory. Output (5).gif floor 01.png|The door. floor 02.png|When at the door, looking behind you. Output (6).gif Outside beta.jpg|The Factory in The very old Beta Builds. Webp.net-gifmaker (1).gif Outside beta1.png|The Door in the Very old Beta Builds. - Elevator= Elevator.png Output DcXjOS.gif Output (1).gif|Lynda in the elevator. - The Bedroom= TG8or9-BedroomFront.png|Front of the bedroom. TG8or9-BedroomBack.png|Back of the bedroom. TG8or9-BedroomTurn.gif|Turning animation. Bed.gif|A scene from the music video. - Floors= Floor A CKIibjEXAAAshav.jpg|Floor A look. FloorA1SGPDelta.png|Floor A's spot 1 Move 1 Forward.gif|Moving from first hall to second hall. Move 1 Backward.gif|Ditto but backwards. Sewers 2 front0000.png|Floor A's second spot. Move 2 Forward.gif|Moving from 2nd spot to 3rd spot. Sewers 2 front0025.png|3rd spot's look. Floor A.jpg|Ditto? Floor 1 Floor 1 map.png|Floor 1's map. Room1.png|Floor 1's first room. Floor1HideAnimation.gif HIDING SPOT.png Webp.net-gifmaker (13).gif PEEKING SPOT.png Webp.net-gifmaker (12).gif Floor1HideAnimation2.gif LEFT ROOM.png Webp.net-gifmaker (14).gif PEEKING SPOT1.png Area 1 to Area 2.gif Floor1turn.png NEW ROOM.png HIDING SPOT1.png Room2.png Floor1Area2to3.gif CAGEDOOR.png CAGEDOOROPEN.png Turn.gif Key.png|The key for Floor 1 Posters Fredbearoldrare.jpg|The Golden Freddy poster. Floor 2 First room HD.png|Floor 2's first room. Output (2).gif floor 2.png Output (3).gif floor 2(1).png Webp.net-gifmaker1.gif output_PZ3c7M.gif Area 1 to 2.gif Area 2 Idle.gif Area 2 Second Spot.gif Ezgif-5-3e2a2a97a5.gif Floor 3 Dead child ghost.PNG|Floor 3. 214099.jpg|Floor 3 with sugar running by. Floor 4 The Return To Freddy s 5 official trailer (1).gif|Kittyfazcat running across the room in the major update trailer. The Return To Freddy s 5 official trailer.gif|Scrolling and view under the bed. Floor4KittyLeft.png|Tortured kitty viewing the player in the left doorway. Floor4KittyRight.png|The same image but with her viewing the player from the right doorway. 214100.jpg|A frame of The Unknown/The Beast running across the room. Floor 5 214492.jpg|Floor 5. Floor 9 Floor9.png Floor ? Tdevice 4.png|Torture device in Floor ?. Output hPNoZZ.gif|An opening cutscence that features Torture Device in it. - Jumpscares= Output.gif|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare. Output ssZZiB.gif|Torture Foxy's jumpscare. T.Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Torture Freddy's jumpscare. TortureBonnieJump.gif|Torture Bonnie 's jumpscare. TortureBusterJumpscare.gif|Torture Buster's jumpscare, BFPuppetJump.gif|BFPuppet's jumpscare. TGLJumpscareTeaseGame6.gif|Torture Golden Lockjaw's jumpscare. SCREAMER.png|Torture Golden Lockjaw's screamer. SCREAMER1.png|Torture Device's screamer. Output EcmpKj.gif NightmareLockjawJumpscare.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw's jumpscare }} - G.P.D. Mode= 2016-11-28 (1).png|Torture Fredbear and Torture Spring Bonnie texture in the G.P.D. Mode Menu. 2016-11-28 (4).png|Same, but twitching. 2016-11-28 (5).png|Ditto. TRTF5Officeinside.png|Inside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. Officegpd1.png|Outside texture of Frankburt's Pizza's Security Office. - Adventure Mode= - Adventures= Adventure Tortured Lockjaw Output IHuBAc.gif|Adventure Tortured Lockjaw's idle animation. Ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif|Adventure Tortured Lockjaw's DBZ attack animation. Adventure Tortured Kitty Ezgif.com-gif-maker (4).gif|Adventure Tortured Kitty's idle animation. Adventure Tortured Sugar Output io9rqM.gif|Adventure Tortured Sugar's idle animation. Adventure Alison Output L5CoNO.gif|Adventure Alison's idle animation. Adventure Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Output DkeBvm.gif|Adventure Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's idle animation. Adventure Fairytale Ty They are just fairytales.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's idle animation. FINALLYFIXED.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's "Ass Reach" attack animation. SCRATCH.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Punch attack animation Output SU6Ken.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Magic attack animation. Output jlNVMT.gif|Adventure Fairytale Ty's Stunned animation. Adventure Fang Output gg4dBM.gif|Adventure Fang's idle animation. - Turn Indicators= Lockjawturn.png Kitty's turn.png Sugar's turn.png stoory.png SHADOWLICKJUICE.png dugturn.png buster_1.png Beast.png - Backgrounds= Trtf world.png|World 01: Woodland (Day). Woodland-Night.png|World 01: Woodland (Night). DustyHills-Day.png|World 02: Dusty Hills (Day). DustyHills-Night.png|World 02: Dusty Hills (Night). }} - Extras Menu= - Adventures= Alockjaw.png|Adventure Tortured Lockjaw's full model in the Extras Menu. A kitty.png|Adventure Tortured Kitty's full model in the Extras Menu. A sugar.png|Adventure Tortured Sugar's full model in the Extras Menu. }} }} |-|FRANKBURT'S= - Office= New Office Idle.gif|The front view of The Office. Office Turn.gif|Turning animation. Office0015.png|The back view of the office. }} |-|_RADSLA_= - Office= Office.gif|The Left Side of the office. Right Side Idle.gif|The Right Side of the office. The Office Turn.gif|The office when turning. Ty.png|The Fairytale Ty poster in the office. Koly.png|The Fairytale Koly poster in the office. - Floor 1= CouWnXCUMAAHoil.jpg|Floor 1's layout. - Floor 2= W.I.P - Floor 3= W.I.P - }} |-|Unused = The Return to Freddy's Classic Sugar Sugar is a animatronic that was originally present in The Return to Freddy's Classic when it was called "Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fan-Game". However, she was removed due to copyright reasons. The textures for Sugar are still presented in the game's files. 191.png 105.png 99-0.png 100.png 106.png SugarVent.png The Return to Freddy's 2 Springtrap Springtrap is an animatronic that was going to be added in The Return to Freddy's 2, but got removed due to changes in plans. However, a few files for her can be found within the game's file. Despite her removal, the player can experience an eyeless Springtrap screen very rarely. In one of the minigames, Springtrap was used as a suit by Purple Guy as well. Here are the only two files for Springtrap in the Custom Night menu screen: Customnight2_(1).png 61.png 91.png Original Beta Models Most of the animatronics of the game were originally going to look quite a lot different in the early stages of TRTF2. Cd-RflvUEAAHZqa.jpg The Return to Freddy's 3 Lockjaw An unused photo of Lockjaw is in the game's data. There appears to be none of Fazbear Fantasy Land's lighting in it. unusedlockjawtransparent.png The Office There exist 2 animations for the sides of the office that go unused. One with a flickering light, possibly an alarm similar to the one in FNAF 3. The other appears to be the Office without Power, indicating at a possible Power Mechanic that was scrapped. Webp.net-gifmaker (10).gif Webp.net-gifmaker (9).gif Unusedoffice2.png unusedoffice.png Custom Night There exists text in TRTF3's files saying the words "Custom Night" hinting that there was very likely originally going to be a custom night instead of Funtime Fright Mode like in TRTF 1 and 2 The Return to Freddy's 4 The Asthma Meter (misspelled as "Asma Meter") is an unused game mechanic for The Return to Freddy's 4. Not much is known about how this works, but it was planned to return in RADSLA, but didn't, as RADSLA was cancelled. Lockjaw was also seen in an image showing him staring into The Office, but it was never seen in the full game. 843.png Lockjaw at the office.jpg|an unused texture of lockjaw peeking into TRTF4 office. LJ Unused image animated.gif|Lockjaw entering the office Unused Lockjaw in the files.png|The last frame of him entering the office. The Return to Freddy's 5 Game Title The Return to Freddy's 5 was formerly known as The Return to Freddy's: Remastered and The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted. Hybrid Animatronics Hybrid Animatronics were Originally the antagonists of The Return to Freddy's 5, while it was called remastered. They were Scrapped and replaced by Torture Animatronics. Their designs were Mangled, Broken down animatronics with parts from others. Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|Hybrid Lockjaw. 146659.jpg|Hybrid Kitty. 160442.jpg|Hybrid Buster. Unknown stare.gif|Hybrid Beast. Hybrid Freddy.jpg|Hybrid Freddy. Bonnie the return to freddy s 5 by thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png|Hybrid Bonnie. 138712.jpg|Hybrid Chica. Hybrid Foxy.png|Hybrid Foxy. HybridSavior.png|Hybrid Golden Kitty. Hybrid Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Hybrid Golden Lockjaw. Hybrid Vigo.png|Hybrid Vigo. KittyFazCat.jpg|Hybrid KittyFazCat? Hybrid Toy Animatronics The Hybrid Toy Animatronics (Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Mangle) we're planned but were scrapped early on due to memory limits. Their models have never been shown to the public. Popper Ping Popper Ping was a torture animatronic, who was cut from the game, due to memory limitations. PopperPing.PNG T Puppet.png|Popper Ping in the '''Thank You! image, above Torture Buster and Torture Golden Lockjaw Torture Tealer Torture Tealer was a torture animatronic, who was cut from the game due to unknown reasons. Tealer.jpg Unused Torture Sugar Design Torture Sugar had a different design on a teaser once Feline Animations took ownership of the game. The design was scrapped, as it didn't resemble the original Torture Sugar at all. Teaser trtfmu 01-mqzairc6.jpg Torture Ripdoll Torture Ripdoll was a torture animatronic, who was scrapped from the game. It is unknown why this is, but it's most likely to be the lack of people knowing about him/her. LdwaX22.png T Puppet.png|Torture Ripdoll in the Thank You image. Co-Op Mode Co-Op Mode was originally going to a multiplayer mode where you could play with other players in a 8-Bit arena trying to find various objects scattered throughout the map. It was scrapped due to many people trying to impersonate BFP on it and ram limits. G.P.D. Mode G.P.D. Mode (GoldieParaDiner mode) was originally going to be a mode in TRTF 5 that would be like a casual sit and survive FNaF Fangame. Torture Fredbear and Torture Spring Bonnie are the only known antagonists of the mode. It was eventually scrapped by Feline Animations due to ram limits Capture13.png Adventure Mode Adventure Mode was originally going to be a mode in TRTF 5 that was based off of FNaF World. You could play as any of the characters from the TRTF Series including some other fangame characters and joke characters (such as Adventure Gramps, Adventure Lickjuice etc.) Like the other modes it was eventually removed due to ram limits. Sabani Mode Sabani Mode was originally going to be a mode in TRTF 5 back when it was still known as "TRTF: Remastered". Close to nothing is known about Sabani Mode and what it was going to be. The only reason we know it exists is because it can be seen in the TRTF: R Main Menu Teaser game. Sabani Mode appears to be named after BFP's old fangame-dev group "Sabani Games" which him and a couple of his friends were in. Category:Game files Category:Cancelled Category:TRTF Classic Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF5 Category:FRANKBURT'S Category:RADSLA Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2